Kingdom Hearts
by Miku Hatsune Angel
Summary: Miku lives on Destiny Island, who is best friends with Sora, Riku and Kairi. They had fun, building the raft, playing together and hopes that they never split apart. She dreams of seeing other worlds with her friends that was all she ever wanted but... nothing really goes her way and changing her and her friends lives done it.
1. Please Read First

Hello readers! Thank you for picking this story to read and before we get started with the story I want to get this out.

I'll be following the time line that is shown in this picture meaning that each of the those (the ones shown) will be split and such (expect Kingdom hearts: Chain of Memories and De:code but will be mention at times). So I'm starting with Kingdom Hearts 1 since well that was first game that came out and stuff so yea :p

Also it's been awhile since I last played and watch walkthroughs of this game so correct me if I made a mistake and stuff.

Now that is over with.

Let the story begin!


	2. Chapter 1

It was yet another normal day at Destiny Island.

The beach, the fun, the people and the ocean.

At the tree, sat a turquoise haired girl looking off into the ocean with a soft smile on her face that doesn't seem to disappear from her face at all. She sat there as she hummed a little song that she came up with.

Five seconds later, a spiky head boy comes to the tree and puts his hands on his knees and pants. Miku turned her head seeing him tired.

Miku giggled, "Is something the matter, Sora?"

"Is it true?" He asked and Miku had a questionable face with a tilt of her head.

"Is it true that you won't come with us to the other worlds? That your thinking of staying here?" He asked clearly and looked straight at her.

There was a moment of silence between the two. Miku looked at him for moment and than turned her head back to the ocean in front of her.

She stayed quite and asked, "Sora? If we get the raft done and go to the other worlds, what would you do there?"

He was confused at why she asked but answered with a smile, looking back at the sea, "I wanna see all the worlds and wonder all the great stuff they have there, if they even have anything. Anything fun I could do!"

"But will we come back? Come back to Destiny Islands?" Miku asked worriedly. She enjoys this place, even though she doesn't remember anything from her past. She have lost all her memories of her past and can't remember anything. That was one of the reason they made the raft. If Miku wasn't born on the island, so where then?

"Hey! Am I the only one working on the raft?" the too familiar voice says behind the turquoise haired girl and brown haired boy made their head turn towards the voice.

"Riku!" Sora looks at the sliver haired male who's coming towards them. "Is the raft almost ready?"

"Yea, because of me! You haven't done anything!"

Miku just watch them talk and saw Kairi coming over soon joining in their conversation. Kairi was like her, have no memories and wasn't born on this island.

"Will we get to sail tomorrow?" Miku asked Riku. He looked at her odd since she said she didn't want to go but nod, making Sora and Kairi smile. "Wait, does that mean your coming?" he asked her as Sora and Kairi sat on the tree and he lean on it.

She smile sadly and looked back to the ocean seeing the sun is going down. "No. I'm not going."

"Huh? Why not?" Kairi asked, "You were so excited about this like us that you didn't waste any time on getting the supplies we need on the first day."

"Don't you want to see other worlds? Why don't you want to come?"

Miku sighed. She didn't really know why she chose not going but when she close her eyes, images flashes quickly but fuzzy like the TV buzz.

"I'm... I'm not exactly sure why but... I don't think I'm ready to go the other worlds." This confused them.

"How so?" Riku asked her.

"I'm not sure but..." Miku opened her eyes, sighing again and put her hand back on her lap, "I'm not coming so I'll just wait here." She changed the subject. "I'll catch up to you guys when I think it's time. Okay?"

They still didn't understand but when have they ever understand her. She was kinda a big mystery to them so times like these aren't really that surprising. It's like she knows something that they don't.

"Okay but you better hurry. Or we'll come and get you." Sora told her and Kairi and Riku nod with a smile.

Miku smiled too and nod, "Okay well," She hop off the tree and turned towards the three, "I think we should call it a day. You three got a important day tomorrow so you all need your rest."

"Okay well I'm heading home now. See you guys tomorrow!" Kairi said as she got off the tree and turns around heading to her boat.

"Well, see you tomorrow and better be on time!" Riku says and heads towards his boat too.

Sora and Miku stays in their place, staring the way where Riku and Kairi walked, before Sora turns to look at Miku, who had her back turns toward him looking at the sun and the sea. "You sure your not coming with us?" Sora asked, sadness evidently in his voice, "Yes I'm sure." Miku stated, "But I'll catch up to you guys when I'm ready, okay?"

"You promise?" Miku turned around seeing Sora in front of her with his pinkie out towards her, she giggled, "Yes I promise." She said and connect her pinkie with his. She stares back at Sora's deep blue eyes and they keep staring at each other for a long time. "Hm? Is something wrong?" Miku asked with a tilt of her head when she noticed Sora looking straight into her eyes for a long while. Sora realizes it and look away, his cheeks burning. "I uhh... he said, "I-I think I'll go now, see ya!" he said before he ran off heading to his boat.

She was confused a bit but shrugged it off. But for some reason, it felt familiar.

After rowing home, they tie their boats on the dock and ran to their home.

Miku goes to her room and changes her clothes, jumps on her bed and lies on her back staring at the ceiling. She closed her eyes once more and saw images flashing quickly but fuzzy, making most of the images unclear to her.

'This... this is for the best.' She thought as she rolled over to her side and held onto her necklace tightly to her chest. 'But why... Why does it feel like something is wrong?' She closed her eyes and flashes happened again.

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉"҉S҉o҉m҉e҉w҉h҉e҉r҉e҉ ҉o҉u҉t҉ ҉t҉h҉e҉r҉e҉,҉ ҉t҉h҉e҉r҉e҉'҉s҉ ҉t҉h҉i҉s҉ ҉t҉h҉r҉e҉e҉ ҉w҉i҉t҉h҉ ҉s҉t҉a҉r҉-҉s҉h҉a҉p҉e҉d҉ ҉f҉r҉u҉i҉t҉ ҉r҉e҉p҉r҉e҉s҉e҉n҉t҉s҉ ҉a҉n҉ ҉u҉n҉b҉r҉e҉a҉k҉a҉b҉l҉e҉ ҉c҉o҉n҉n҉e҉c҉t҉i҉o҉n҉.҉ ҉S҉o҉ ҉a҉s҉ ҉l҉o҉n҉g҉ ҉a҉s҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉a҉n҉d҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉r҉ ҉f҉r҉i҉e҉n҉d҉s҉ ҉c҉a҉r҉r҉y҉ ҉g҉o҉d҉ ҉l҉u҉c҉k҉ ҉c҉h҉a҉r҉m҉s҉ ҉s҉h҉a҉p҉e҉d҉ ҉l҉i҉k҉e҉ ҉i҉t҉,҉ ҉n҉o҉t҉h҉i҉n҉g҉ ҉c҉a҉n҉ ҉e҉v҉e҉r҉ ҉d҉r҉i҉v҉e҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉ ҉a҉p҉a҉r҉t҉.҉ ҉Y҉o҉u҉ ҉w҉i҉l҉l҉ ҉a҉l҉w҉a҉y҉s҉ ҉f҉i҉n҉d҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉r҉ ҉w҉a҉y҉ ҉b҉a҉c҉k҉ ҉t҉o҉ ҉e҉a҉c҉h҉ ҉o҉t҉h҉e҉r҉.҉ ҉I҉'҉v҉e҉ ҉m҉a҉d҉e҉ ҉t҉h҉e҉s҉e҉ ҉f҉o҉r҉ ҉u҉s҉.҉ ҉T҉h҉e҉y҉'҉r҉e҉ ҉s҉u҉p҉p҉o҉s҉e҉d҉ ҉t҉o҉ ҉b҉e҉ ҉w҉o҉v҉e҉n҉ ҉u҉s҉i҉n҉g҉ ҉s҉p҉e҉c҉i҉a҉l҉ ҉s҉h҉e҉l҉l҉s҉,҉ ҉b҉u҉t҉ ҉I҉ ҉g҉u҉e҉s҉s҉ ҉w҉e҉ ҉c҉a҉n҉ ҉o҉n҉l҉y҉ ҉m҉a҉k҉e҉ ҉d҉o҉ ҉w҉i҉t҉h҉ ҉w҉h҉a҉t҉ ҉w҉e҉ ҉h҉a҉v҉e҉.҉"҉

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉T҉u҉r҉q҉u҉o҉i҉s҉e҉ ҉h҉u҉e҉s҉ ҉l҉o҉o҉k҉e҉d҉ ҉d҉o҉w҉n҉ ҉a҉t҉ ҉t҉h҉e҉ ҉b҉e҉a҉u҉t҉i҉f҉u҉l҉ ҉w҉h҉i҉t҉e҉ ҉c҉r҉a҉f҉t҉e҉d҉ ҉c҉h҉a҉r҉m҉.҉

҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉ ҉"҉I҉t҉'҉s҉ ҉c҉a҉l҉l҉e҉d҉ ҉a҉ ҉P҉a҉o҉p҉u҉ ҉F҉r҉u҉i҉t҉,҉ ҉r҉i҉g҉h҉t҉?҉"҉ ҉s҉h҉e҉ ҉a҉s҉k҉e҉d҉ ҉s҉o҉f҉t҉l҉y҉.҉ ҉A҉q҉u҉a҉ ҉s҉m҉i҉l҉e҉d҉ ҉w҉a҉r҉m҉l҉y҉ ҉a҉t҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉,҉ ҉r҉e҉p҉l҉y҉i҉n҉g҉ ҉w҉i҉t҉h҉ ҉a҉ ҉n҉o҉d҉.҉ ҉"҉T҉h҉a҉t҉'҉s҉ ҉r҉i҉g҉h҉t҉.҉"҉

She falls asleep without knowing that there's a coming storm to the island and her life will change soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Miku woke up by something licking her face. Opening her eyes softly and slowly, she saw it was wolf pup. Its ears are triangular with dark insides, and it has a large tuft of fur tipped with red on top of its head. It has greenish blue eyes with red eyelids. There are circular, red markings above the eyes that resemble eyebrows. Its muzzle is short and tapered with two small fangs seen in the upper jaw when its mouth is open. It also possesses a ruff of black fur around its neck and four short limbs tipped with red. Its tail is short and bushy.

'What is it doing in my room?' She thought until she realized she wasn't in her comfortable bed or even in her own home.

She was on the ground in a dark abandoned alleyway of some town.

'What happened? Where am I?' She thought as she got up and started walking, getting out of the alleyway and was in the center of the town, looking around. The buildings are made out of bricks and wood, the ground made of stone and bricks, a stairway leading to the center of the town and two streetlights in the middle of the center. There's tables and chairs on the right, probably a restaurant, and nest to it is a Item shop, on the left is just a wooden gate that leads somewhere and the huge brick walls is surrounding the town. Up the stairways, is a building and the door's above reads Jewelry.

'What happen to the island? How did I get here?' So many questions went through her mind that she felt like she was going to faint.

She felt something pushing her ankle from behind and looked down behind her to see it was the little pup. Seem like it wanted her to move. She didn't understand until the pup got her up the stairs and in front of Jewelry. She than understands and walks in the shop to see about 30 year old man, standing behind the cash register. The tiny ring sound that comes from the door, when Miku steps in, gets the man's attention to the girl.

"Hey there, what can I do ya for?" He says, but frowns when he sees a little girl.

"You don't look like a customer, kiddo. And if you ain't a customer, get out! Your mut too!" He says and leans on the wall bored. Miku wasn't really effected by his rudeness so she still kept a calm and kind manner with her. But the pup growled at him so Miku picked him up having him in her arms to calm it down.

"Excuse me, sir, but can you tell me where I am?" She asked with her soft voice.

"Well I see you ain't around here, but this is called Traverse Town, where people end up when they lose their World." The man says.

"Huh?" She was shock. "Did you say lose their world?" the man nod and her eyes widen as she hung her head, "H-How? I don't remember anything happening to it... I failed..." The man stare at her and wonder what she meant. "What do you mean you don't know what happened?" he questioned, "well I was asleep and when I woke, I was here. Hearing my world is gone..." Her voice trailed off. 'Wait what happen to the others? Are they safe?'

"Um, sir. Do you know any ideas as to how I can find my friends?"

"Don't call me sir, name's Cid. And if ya wanna see your friends, better go look around. This isn't a huge place, but this isn't small either. If you need anything else, come to me. I'll try to help you." Cid says. "Well than, Cid, my name is Miku. Nice to meet you," She bowed a bit as in respect, "I better get going now. Farewell."

Cid warns her about the Heartless that might be out there somewhere. That worried her a bit but what worried her more were her friends.

'What happen while I was asleep?' She thought as she went around the town, looking and asking people about her three friends if they have seen them but no answer. Her hopes were slowly decreasing and was standing in front of a gate that was behind Jewelry. 'What if I can't find them? I'll lost them forever...' She thought.

She felt a lick and saw it was the pup that was still in her arms, smiling at her, 'You can do it!' she heard.

A took her a moment or two to understand that the pup just spoke to her, well it didn't really move it's mouth but still. It talked to her somehow! She froze there for a second until she recovered and smiled, "Thank you. I need that." She pet his head. She didn't understand why she was so calm about when she would've freaked out but something inside her didn't. Like it was a normal thing for her to hear and see happen.

She opened the gates and looked around. "Oh I forgot to ask," She said and the pup looked up at her, "what is your name anyway?" She asked as she looked around. The Gizmo Shop, and the Dalmatians' House. The Hotel is on the west side of the district and is often invaded by Heartless, but can be entered through the Hallway. The east side of town includes the entrance to the Third District, as well as a set of roofs that can be climbed. At the back of the Hotel lies the Alleyway; it has passages to the Dalmatians' House and the First District.

"Oh! My name is Kuro! I'm a wolf! But people mistake me for a fox." he said with a cheery and childish tone.

"Well it's nice to meet you, Kuro. My name is Miku." She smiled, "I hope we stay good friends with each other."

"I hope so too." He said with a big smile, 'ᴵ ᵈᵒⁿ'ᵗ ʷᵃⁿᵗ ˡᵒˢᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵃᵍᵃⁱⁿ...'

"Where's your owner by the way, Kuro?" She asked him and he shrugged, "Somewhere.."

"Well than, I'll take great care of you until than, okay?" Kuro smiled and nod.

As they looked around, Miku sensed something making her stop.

"Huh? What was that?" Miku looked around and saw a girl surrounded by dark creatures. 'Those must be Heartless!' Looking at the girl that was surrounded, she looked like she was able to handle them all but there was too many coming towards her that she didn't realize one sneaking up behind her.

"Look out!" Miku yelled running extremely quickly and felt a weird sensation going through her entire body. 'What is this..?' She was soon beside behind the girl and had something in her hands. '҉L҉e҉a҉r҉n҉ ҉y҉o҉u҉r҉ ҉p҉l҉a҉c҉e҉! She swapped a hard hit the Heartless and defeated them. She stood behind the girl and looked at what she was holding.

'...Keyblades...' She didn't know how she knew what they were but she didn't care. Looking around, more seem to appear.

"W-What are you doing?" The girl behind her ask as she fought the Heartless back with ice magic. "You don't need to help me, you should get out here. It's too dangerous! I can handle them!" She said to Miku.

"No!" Miku growled and kept on fighting, "I'm not leaving you alone to handle these by yourself!" She didn't want to leave her behind, it didn't feel right. She looked around and saw a small opening leading towards a alleyway. 'There!' Miku grabbed the girl's hand and drag her while fighting off the heartless that was in her way.

"Where are we going?" the girl asked but Miku didn't answered. When they were in the alleyway, Miku saw a white door with blue stained windows. Looking back, the heartless were following them. Kuro saw and stopped turning to face the Heartless, Miku didn't understand why until the pup rose it's paws and body up as a ruby color aura surround his body. Once his body and paws touch the ground, it lets loose a pitch-black shock wave at the heartless and slightly push back Miku and the girl. It defeated most of Heartless but more kept coming.

'Woah...' She was amazed but she shake that off as she head towards the door and opened it bring her, the girl and Kuro inside before the Heartless got to them. 'Hmm... seems like they can't come in.' She thought when she didn't see them come in. She looked at her hands seeing her two weapons have disappeared, 'What happened?' She thought with a sigh and looked over to the girl.

Looking at her now, she looked like around Miku's age and was different from a normal human being. She's a pale girl with bright ice blue eyes and very long flowing white hair. On the top of her head are two big fox ears, both of which have blue and cyan themed diamond-shaped earrings with accenting of white. She wears a outfit that resembles a long, over-sized white kimono-dress with ruffles and blue ribbons held by blue beads.

She looked at the girl's ears and didn't realize her hands touch them until the girl's fox ear twitch. "Wow that's cool." She said with a smile. The girl seem to finally catch her breath and looked at Miku. Her eyes seem to widen and stood there frozen making Miku worry a bit, "Um are you o-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence when the fox girl hugged her.

"I finally found you..." She muttered and Miku heard, 'Huh? Found me? Does she know me? Do I know her?' her thoughts stopped when she heard her speak again. "Thank you for your assistance," She said as she let go of her. "My name is Karin." She introduce herself.

"Oh. My name is Miku. Please to meet you." Miku said with a nod. 'Must be my imagination.'

"And don't forget me! I'm Kuro!" The wolf pup said and Karin eyes widen again.

"Kuro! It's so nice to see you again!" She said as she picked him up and hugged him tightly. "I was wondering where you were the whole time after your disappearance."

Miku watch and smile, "So is he yours?"

Karin shook her head and put him down, "No. He's a friend's of mine pet."

"Oh! Do you know where she is than?"

Karin didn't say anything and sighed, "No. She left one day leaving him with me for some important business but never came back home ever since."

"Oh... sorry for asking." Miku said.

"But I know she's alright."

"Hm? How can you be so sure?" Miku was confused and Karin eyes seemed to glowed for a second and mumble something under her breath. "Huh? What was that?"

"Oh nothing."

Miku nod and looked around the room they were in. It looked fancy and bright. 'There's no one around.' She thought as she looked around and went on the other rooms connected.

"So Miku, if you don't mind me asking, where did you come from?" Karin asked after a long while of silence.

"I came from Destiny Island." Miku said, "I wasn't really exactly born there though."

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"Well, from what I heard from Sora and Riku, I just so happen to be there in the cave." She said after some thought.

"Cave? Sora? Riku?" Karin and Kuro asked.

"Oh their my friends I made at Destiny along with Kairi." She says with a smile and didn't really notice Karin flinched a sec when she said 'friends', "We dreamed of getting out of the island to explore other worlds. We even had a raft ready." She than started talking about her three friends and everything that she and her friends did together.

"So? Did you?" Karin asked, "Did you all leave together?"

Miku smile sadden a little and she shook her head. "Somehow my world is gone and I end up here. Woke up in an alleyway. Alone." She said as her voice slowly get sadder, "I wonder if their all okay...?"

They were silent and opened the last door leading to a plaza. Notable areas include the Vacant House next to a door. The most notable feature in this district is the golden fountain in the corner of the lower area. And another corner, a short alley leads to a door embedded with a flame that leads to the Mystical House.

Heading down the stairs and looking around, Miku don't see her friends and sighed. 'Maybe... they are gone...' She thought as she walked in front of the golden fountain.

She looked at herself in the water and felt weak. 'What can I do now...' She closed her eyes and have her hands down on the fountain not noticing a slight black aura surround her, '? ﾝﾕﾙ? ﾝﾕﾚ? ? ﾝﾕﾠ? ﾝﾕﾖ... ? ﾝﾕﾙ? ﾝﾕﾣ?'? ? ﾝﾕﾠ? ﾝﾕﾙ? ﾝﾕﾟ? ? ﾝﾕﾠ? ? ﾝﾕﾒ? ? ﾝﾕﾠ...' She heard a voice inside her head say and didn't really give much thought as she felt like she was slowly giving in. And as she give in, the aura around her seem to slowly get darker.

Miku than felt a hand on her shoulder and looked over to see Karin smiling at her. "Don't give up. I know their out there somewhere." She told her, "By the way you told me about them, they don't sound like people who can be easily defeated. So don't give up!"

Miku looked into her eyes with an unreadable expression making Karin worried and embarrassed. Worry because the black misty aura still didn't disappear or even fade away and embarrassed because she didn't really notice she said that out loud until she finished.

Miku than laughed and Karin along with Kuro looked at her weird. "Yea. Your right." She said, "They're strong. They've always been strong. No one can defeat them." She smiled, "Not even darkness itself."

Miku had determination in her eyes, the darkness around her disappeared and didn't notice the light inside her eyes that amazed Karin. Karin smiled and nod, 'It really is her..' She thought, 'I'm so happy...'

"So why not come with me?"

"Huh?" Miku looked at Karin questionably and Karin giggled. "Why not come see the other worlds with me? I bet we'll bump into your friends in one of them." Miku thought for a moment and smiled, "I would love to travel with you Karin." "Hey don't forget about me!" Kuro said as he jumped into Miku's arms.

"Okay so how are we going to get to the other worlds? Do you have a ship or something?" Miku asked but something inside her already knew the answer but can't quite put her finger to it.

"Before we get to that, let's get you changed because I don't think that's your daily attire." Miku was confused until Karin pointed at her clothes and looked down to remember that she was still in her PJ's that was just a baggy sweater and pj pants. 'How did I not notice this sooner?' Miku thought embarrassed since she was dressed like this the entire time.

"Don't worry, I can handle this." Karin by putting her right index finger and thumb together, then pulling downwards in the air in front of her. Immediately afterwards, a ringing sound is heard and a shining blue rectangle window appeared. It was amazing and Miku watch in awe as Karin seem to scroll through, press a section and scroll through that section until she stopped and press something in that section. She didn't see what had in the rectangle window but wonder if she could do it too one day. Soon her body glowed brightly and once it disappeared, Miku looked down and saw she was in a completely different outfit.

She wear an opened white jacket with powder blue markings, dark brown lining, and light colored brown fur underneath the jacket reveal a white dress with dark brown lining and markings on it. Around her neck is a light blue choker with a single white stripe in the middle and pure white crystal gem in the center. She also wears power blue sandals with a white ribbon around in her right leg resembling a bandage.

"What do you think?" Miku snapped out of it and looked up at Karin with a huge smile, "I love it. It's awesome!" Karin giggled as Miku kept awe over the outfit. "I'm glad you like it. It's one of a kind." 'Mostly since it's something you had.'

"So are you ready to go, Miku?"

Miku looked at her and nod, "Yes!"

Karin

Karin speaks very politely and has a general sunny disposition towards everyone. She is also shown to care about Miku and only wants her to be happy. She is however, somewhat dense and oblivious to some things. She is very dependable and usually a non-greedy or rude friend. She's somewhat timid when it comes to things and people but friendly otherwise. She helps those she is close to and cares for, but when pushed too far she can really let down on someone and act assertively.

She was found fight dozen of Heartless on her own and seem to know Kuro very well.

Her world is unknown and what happened to it is unknown too.

S҉h҉e҉ ҉w҉a҉s҉ ҉i҉n҉ ҉s҉e҉a҉r҉c҉h҉ ҉f҉o҉r҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉ ҉q҉u҉e҉e҉n҉/҉g҉o҉d҉d҉e҉s҉s҉.҉ ҉B҉u҉t҉ ҉t҉h҉a҉t҉ ҉s҉e҉a҉r҉c҉h҉ ҉h҉a҉v҉e҉ ҉e҉n҉d҉e҉d҉ ҉w҉h҉e҉n҉ ҉s҉h҉e҉ ҉f҉o҉u҉n҉d҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉ ҉a҉n҉d҉ ҉i҉s҉ ҉n҉o҉w҉ ҉h҉e҉l҉p҉i҉n҉g҉ ҉b҉u҉t҉ ҉u҉n҉s҉u҉r҉e҉ ҉i҉f҉ ҉s҉h҉e҉ ҉c҉a҉n҉ ҉k҉e҉e҉p҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉ ҉a҉w҉a҉y҉ ҉f҉r҉o҉m҉ ҉t҉h҉e҉ ҉d҉a҉r҉k҉n҉e҉s҉s҉.҉.҉.҉

Kuro

Hides its true form by changing its shape into people, and loves to surprise people.

Not much is known about this creature but that it have been separated by it's owner and is looking for her.

World unknown.

H҉e҉ ҉n҉o҉ ҉l҉o҉n҉g҉e҉r҉ ҉w҉a҉n҉t҉ ҉t҉o҉ ҉s҉t҉a҉y҉ ҉b҉e҉h҉i҉n҉d҉ ҉a҉n҉d҉ ҉i҉s҉ ҉s҉t҉a҉y҉i҉n҉g҉ ҉w҉i҉t҉h҉ ҉h҉i҉s҉ ҉o҉w҉n҉e҉r҉.҉ ҉H҉e҉ ҉w҉o҉u҉l҉d҉ ҉p҉r҉o҉t҉e҉c҉t҉ ҉h҉e҉r҉ ҉w҉i҉t҉h҉ ҉h҉i҉s҉ ҉l҉i҉f҉e҉.҉.҉.҉

Miku

She was considered to be smart, most mature and usually very calm and polite but one of the most immature, most careless and carefree. She is very nice to generally everyone else, she also does consider people's needs and keeping peace a top priority. She'll jump head first into any dangerous situation without consideration, and she does not bother to think about the possible consequences that await. When she gets serious, she show more confident, mature, prideful self instead.

She dreamed of going out to see other worlds in which she was first to get most of the material she and her friends needed. But when they were close to finishing, she gave up on it and told her 'friends' that she can't go. Reason still unknown.

Her world was taken over by Heartless while she slept, and was split from her her 'friends'.

h҉0҉w҉3҉v҉3҉r҉ ҉!҉7҉ ҉h҉4҉v҉3҉ ҉8҉3҉3҉n҉ ҉5҉4҉!҉d҉,҉ ҉5҉h҉3҉'҉ㄅ҉ ҉₮҉ｻ҉∑҉ ҉◊҉и҉∑҉ ҉ῳ҉∑҉'҉√҉∑҉ ҉๒҉∑҉∑҉и҉ ҉ﾚ҉◊҉◊҉к҉ⅰ҉и҉б҉ ҉ﾓ҉◊҉Я҉

loadιng...

ιмproper reqυeѕt

acceѕѕ denιed

pleaѕe try agaιn

identiy cнecĸ

loading...

error: acceѕѕ denιed. Try again later.


	4. Chapter 3

"Whoa~!" Miku marveled at the sight before her. It was like they were in space or something. On her left was traverse Town, floating in the air but slowly becoming smaller and smaller as she, Karin and Kuro were on Karin's ice slide of some sort in fast speed.

"So this is how space look?" Miku wondered since it looked like space but at the same time it doesn't. For some reason, it looked familiar to her.

"Um not exactly. It is space but just a part of it." Karin explained. "This is magic my majesty taught me and a few other people who survive her use in order to travel. This level of magic I'm using is a difficult one that only 36 other people with me included were able to do this. But even so the only thing is I don't know where this path leads us or what world we'll enter to let's hope for the best."

'I'm actually going to other worlds...' Miku eyes held worry and fear and she bit her bottom lip. '...ℕ? ? ﾝﾕﾒ? ﾝﾕﾥ? ﾝﾕﾣ ? ﾝﾕﾙ? ﾝﾕﾥ ? ﾝﾕﾙ? ﾝﾕﾚ? ﾝﾕﾖ ? ﾝﾕﾠ? ? ﾝﾕﾒ? ﾝﾕﾖ. ? ﾝﾕﾠ? ? ﾝﾕﾒ?'? ? ﾝﾕﾦ? ? ﾝﾕﾨ? ﾝﾕﾪ...'

Karin chuckled. "We were so close to succeeding the same magic travel pathway like the queen but we will never get to her level. Not even in a million years."

"Wow you queen sound amazing." Miku commented. "I wish I could meet her now."

Karin and Kuro shared a look, "Actually Miku, we wanted to talk to you about that.'' Kuro said and Miku looked at him curious. "You see, you ar-" "Heartless!" Karin interrupted Kuro when she saw Heartless coming their way.

"Huh? How did they get here?" Miku questioned.

"I'm not surprised. Since this is still part of space, Heartless can still manage to come and attack." Karin explained as she used her magic to defeat the Heartless ship. "Just hold onto me. We're almost there."

Miku held onto her tightly and Kuro held onto Miku's head as Karin handled the Heartless and went much faster than before.

"I think we're almost there." Kuro said as he helped Karin with fighting the Heartless.

Looking ahead of them, she saw the end of the pathway brightly. When they were a few feet from it, Karin stopped using her magic and Kuro too and they were now falling towards it.

Once they made it through, Miku looked around seeing they instantly were in a completely foreign scene. They were falling but at the same time floating, down a long and somewhat everlasting hole. The walls were decorated with floating empty frames, floating furniture and frameless doors. It was absolutely strange but it also looked familiar.

"How long have been floating?" Karin asked, but before long, she landed on her feet along with Miku.

Looking around, Miku saw they have landed in a small round room with a single path leading somewhere. The floors were decorated with mustard and brown tiles, and it looked like pot plants of daises and a couch flattened on the floor.

"Where are we?" Kuro asked as he climbed down from Miku's head to her arms for her to hold him.

"Hmm let me see." Karin put her right index finger and thumb together, then pulling downwards in the air in front of her, making the same shining blue rectangle window appear.

As Karin search it up, Miku kept on looking around and her mind felt fuzzy.

'Why...? Why does all of this feel so familiar..?' She thought when she saw that everything there felt like she'd been here before.

"Miku." She felt Karin's hand on her shoulder snapping her out of her thoughts.

She turned to her with a smile. "Yes?"

"Are you okay?"

She nod, "Yes. I'm fine. So did you find out what this world might be?" She asked changing the subject quickly.

"Yes. This world is called Wonderland." Karin showed her screen to Miku and she saw a picture of the world. "This is how it looks like."

"Wow. It looks nice." Miku said and turned to the single pathway when she heard a horn being blown. "Did you hear that?"

"Huh? Hear what?" Karin asked her.

"I did. It was a horn being blown, right?" Kuro asked and she nod.

"Come on." Miku said before dashing down the hallway.

"Whoa! Wait up!" Karin exclaimed as she ran after her.

There were wonky paintings and pictures on the walls, and a large door appeared before them.

"W-Wait!"

Before Karin can stop them, the door opened itself, and within it was another door and another door and another. It was getting smaller and smaller. Soon saw they in a different room and saw a much smaller wooden door with a golden doorknob. Miku stopped her running and approached the door. She looked at it closely and saw the doorknob seem to alive and was sleeping with slightly loud snores.

'Wow a living doorknob. Why am I not surprised?' Miku thought since she doesn't seem to be fazed by anything that is going on.

"What is this?"

Turning around, she saw Karin in front of a table and chair that was in the center of the room, holding up two bottles. One with a blue label while the other was orange. Both bottles looked like someone have recently drank from them.

"And what happened here?"

Kuro drew the two's attention to him as he pointed at the little hole in the wall and the bed that looked like it was sticker in the wall.

"Seems like someone else was here before us." Karin said with thought when she noticed some changes in the room.

"I hear it coming from here." Miku said completely ignoring Karin's words and she put her ear near the hole. "We must get through here."

"Okay but how?" Karin asked. "We can't exactly fit in there not unless we're small. And I don't know any magic that can shrink us."

Miku thought for moment and looked back to the table that held the two half filled bottles.

'Maybe..' She went to the table and picked up the blue labeled bottle. 'This might might help.'

"Y-Your Highness!"

Karin have exclaimed accidentally slipping out something she didn't mean to say but she did when she saw Miku take a sip of the bottle and was worried since they don't know what it can do to her.

When Miku finished taking her sip, she felt nothing.

'Maybe I was wro-' Her thoughts stopped when a puff of smoke surrounded her and when it vanished, Miku was tiny.

"No way." Karin muttered and sighed in relief when she saw she was okay. "If you knew that would happen, tell me next time."

"Wow. It actually worked." Miku said. "I'm going ahead." She said as she started jumping down the table and started heading to the hole in the wall that is now from her view look huge.

"Wait for us." Kuro called out and Karin took a sip of the blue label along with Kuro.

They both became tiny and ran after her.

Their eyes widen by the new change of scene. There were lush green hedges and one shaped like a heart gate, guarded by a pack of cards with weapons. There was a white rabbit in a tuxedo standing on a wooden stand. He was the one who blew the small trumpet. There was also a young blonde girl wearing a blue dress standing on a podium before a large women who wore a black and red dress and a tell white collar, holding a small heart staff and wearing a tiny golden crown, seated in a tall judge chair.

But what made Miku surprised and relived is when she saw Sora there defending the girl along with a walking dock and dog behind him.

'He's okay. I'm so glad.' She thought happily when she saw him. 'And he made new friends.' She looked at the two beings with him. 'But why do I feel like I've met them before?' She questioned. 'Why do I feel like I met them and seen all of this before?'

Miku saw Karin and Kuro about to head into the court, she pulled them back and hid.

"Huh? Is something wrong Miku?" Karin asked her.

Miku shook her head with a small smile.

"Is that boy there the person you told us about? Sora I think his name was." Kuro questioned.

"Yes. That's him."

They looked back but still kept hidden. Miku watch as Sora try to defend the girl only resulted in him and his friends to go look for evidence to show the girl is innocent. Miku than stopped looking and turned.

"Come on. We need to find your queen now." She said as she started walking away.

"Huh?" Karin said and she followed her.

"But didn't you say that you'd like to see your friend?" Kuro asked her. "Aren't you going to say hi or something to him? Or let him know that your okay?"

Miku looked down at Kuro with a small smile and pet his head, "No. I just wanted to know if he's alive and okay. I was worried about him." She told them. "But seems like he's doing fine and with his friends, I don't think he needs me anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Miku sighed, "Let's just say I don't want to be close to him or the others. I think it's best not meeting each other again."

Karin and Kuro nod slowly still not fully sure as they walked back to the entrance they came from.

A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while. I had a writers block. Also I think you should check this story out here: story/9289822/Kingdom-Hearts

Because I go there more offend than here. Actually I never really come here. I only do when I feel bored or have nothing better to do. So I would be updating here too but I would update more on the other because I go there everyday and I always forget about this website. SO yea. :p


	5. Chapter 4

The three had left the scene quietly and was lead into the Lotus Forest. It was a huge forest with mushrooms and lily pads all around, a huge cut-down tree trunk to their right, a massive boulder on their left, a flat pond and tree branched and bushes everywhere.

As they looked around, Miku is lost in thought with everything that is going on she had a lot going on inside her head. But she didn't notice she was going in deeper into the forest until she tripped over her feet.

She yelped and fell face first onto the ground. 'I should really watch where I'm going.' Miku sat up and rubbed her face. 'Huh? Where am I?' Miku realized she isn't where she was before with Karin or Kuro.

She knew she still is part of the Lotus Forest but it looked kinda different than before. The trees and bushes seem to cover this area so much that she felt like she was stuck inside a forest cage and there seem to be pretty blue crystals around. There were small ones spread out around the area such as on trees, bushes and a little in the ponds. But there isn't that many small ones but at the same time there isn't too little. But the ones thing that sick out is the big crystal in the middle of the area like human size.

'I should head back before Karin or Kuro get worried.' As she was about to go back, she spotted something in the corner of her eye.

'What's that?' She turned her head and saw it was some kind of crystallized flower beside one of the trees. 'Wow! So pretty!' Miku walked over to the flower and kneed in front of it, gracefully. When she looked closer at it, she realized something. 'Wait... Haven't I seen this flower back at the island before?'

She try to remember if she has and she was right when she remember that she has seen it before. It was during when she was looking for more flowers on the island, she saw a flower like this before but it was different and she couldn't find it afterwards. But she could sense that these flowers have some kind of connection.

Her hand reached out towards the flower and once her hand made contact towards it, her crystal gem on her choker glowed slightly and a bright glow appeared inside the flower. Miku closes her eyes because of the brightness blinding her.

The flower opened it's petals slightly enough for the orb of light to come out, hovering over the flower.

Miku opened her eyes slowly and saw the area have changed slightly. The atmosphere and the area became dull, the small crystals seem to became a bit more bigger than before and the color of the scene seem to change into one of those old new films color slightly. Miku stood up stepping back a little and looked around. 'What's going on?' Soon she saw someone behind her and quickly turned around just to see a tall person wearing a white cloak and have their hood up covering most of their face.

"Who are you?" Miku asked the person but got no reply back. She was going to ask again but the person moved forward calmly and went right through her like a ghost. 'What the?' Miku turned around and saw the person stop in front of the human size crystal.

They put their gloved hand onto the crystal and watch as the blue crystal glowered slightly.

Miku noticed that inside their hood, their hair seemed to glow white and gold. She saw their mouth mouthing so she moved up a little to hear much clearly on what they are saying.

 _ **"-Everything seem okay here in Wonderland but looks can be deceiving."**_

Their voice was deep and kinda masculine. So Miku automatically assume that the person is a male.

 _ **"It's the darkness. Something doesn't feel right about it.**_ "

 _ **"The Keyblade wielders are handling it okay but not enough to drive that feeling away."**_

 _ **"No it isn't."**_

There was a moment of silence that Miku thought he was finished but his hair and crystal are still glowing. What is he doing?

 _ **"Don't say that!"**_ He said suddenly making Miku flinched a little in surprise. _**"You and I are one and if one of us dies, the other will also right after because it doesn't feel right living without the other. We need each other to survive and keep balance. Darkness doesn't always equate to evil, just as light doesn't always bring good. In order for the light to shine so brightly, the darkness must be present. We may be born different with different tasks and different lifestyles but we are one and we're family. Brother and sister, together as friends, ready to face whatever life sends."**_

'Why does this sound familiar?' Miku thought. 'And why... why does it hurt?'

 _ **"So what? I'm your twin and your mine. We stick together through thick and thin. No matter what I do, I'm always stuck with you. And if trouble comes our way, I know my twin will save the day. Wherever you may be, you're always stuck with me. When you're feeling sad and blue, call my name and I'll find you. We have a bond that's tired and true. You and me, me and you two by two. Being brother and sister means being there for each other. So when you can't look on the bright side, I will sit with you in the dark."**_

Miku watch it unfold and felt like she have heard this conversation before but just can't remember.

He sighed, _**"Light always thinks it travels faster than anything but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds that darkness has always got there first, and is waiting for it. So even so the world may be against us or with us, it doesn't matter. As long as we have each other, I don't care if our worlds are falling apart or separating us. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Just as light brightens darkness, discovering inner fulfillment can eliminate any disorder or discomfort. This is truly the key to creating balance and harmony in everything we do."**_

Silence filled again and he chuckled. _**"Just like everyone says about us. Twins will make love stronger, days shorter, nights longer, home happier, the past forgotten and the future worth living for... Remember, the entrance to the sanctuary is inside you."**_

His hand got off the crystal as his hair and the crystal stop glowing and he stood there standing right in front of it.

 _ **'"Do you think she'll be okay?"'**_

Miku hears a new voice appear and it sounded like a female and young like Kuro. She looked around and saw a pup size wolf appear on the guy's left shoulder. She could tell it's appearance since it also had a white cloak covering them.

 _ **"Yea, she'll be okay."**_ He answered. **_"So did you find anything about the darkness?"_**

 _ **'"No. There don't seem to be any answers here for us.'"**_ She answered. _**'"I think we should go to the other worlds to see if there's any clue on this."'**_

 _ **"Okay."**_ He looked up at the sky. **_"Let's try to go as many as we can before we head back home."_** Just when his hands moved up to his hood and was going to pull it down, it all disappeared.

'What?' Miku turned her head to the flower and saw that all of it went back into the orb of light. The orb of light stood there above the flower until Miku was close towards it and held her hands out. The light went towards her open palms and it sparkled out once it landed, showing a large glass pot with a thick band of gold around the middle. On top of it is a white shell-like compact with a gold plate on top of it that has designs etched onto it.

'What is this?' Miku exclaimed the pot and saw that there were three different color small coin-like chips. They were blue, red and magenta. 'What are those?' She shake the pot around a bit until she realized something. 'Oh! I need to go back to Kuro and Karin.' She got up quickly and put the pot in her coat pocket. She left the part of the forest but she felt something strange was following her. Looking around, she saw nothing until it hit her.

Literally.


End file.
